Game of Thrones - Das große Serienfinale
thumb|center|700px Nach einer gefühlt ewigen Wartezeit startet am 14. April endlich die finale Staffel der größten TV-Serie der letzten zehn Jahre. Seit 2011 haben wir mitgefiebert, mitgelitten und über jedes noch so kleine Detail diskutiert. Eines der am hitzigsten debatierten Themen ist sicherlich, wer von den Protagonisten am Ende auf dem ebenso begehrten wie unbequemen Eisernen Thron Platz nehmen darf. Wir haben uns die besten Kandidaten rausgepickt und bewerten ihre Chancen. __TOC__ Daenerys Targaryen center|700px Daenerys Sturmtochter - Mutter der Drachen, Sprengerin der Ketten, Khaleesi des Grasmeeres, und so weiter und so fort – ist sicherlich die offensichtlichste Bewerberin für den Thron der Sieben Königslande. Von Anfang an hat Game of Thrones ihre Ambitionen in den Fokus gerückt. Dany wächst im Exil in Essos auf, gejagt von Attentätern und zunächst im Schatten ihres Bruders Visersys. Mit der Geburt ihrer Drachen erlangt Dany ein Alleinstellungsmerkmal (eine USP, wie wir auf Neudeutsch sagen würden), muss sich aber dennoch zunächst gegen Widrigkeiten wie Hexenmeister, betrügerische Verehrer und Sklavenhändler erwehren. Doch mit List, Charme und Willensstärke gelingt es der jungen Frau in kurzer Zeit eine schlagkräftige Armee, ein Söldnerheer und den vielleicht legendärsten Schwertkämpfer der Königslande (Barristan Selmy) um sich zu scharen. Nachdem sie die Sklavenbucht befreit, sich zum zweiten Mal zur Anführerin der Dothraki macht, mit Tyrion Lennister verbündet und ihre begehrten Schiffe ergattert, ist der Weg in die Heimat frei. Zusammen mit den Flotten von Haus Martell, Haus Tyrell, sowie Theons und Ashas Gefolgschaft nimmt Daenerys Kurs auf Westeros. Eine Streitmacht, die jeden Gegner erzittern lässt. In Staffel 7 gab es allerdings einige Rückschläge für Dany. Euron Graufreud hat seiner Nichte Ascha sowie den Sandschlangen den Garaus gemacht, die Unbefleckten wurden in Casterlystein in eine Falle gelockt und sogar einer von Daenerys Drachen musste daran glauben. Zu allem Überfluss konnte der Nachtkönig den gefallenen Viserion wiederbeleben und mit dessen untotem Feuer die Mauer zum Einsturz bringen. Und dann ist da ja noch die Enthüllung von Jon Schnees wahrer Herkunft. Ob Dany die Neuigkeiten sportlich nehmen wird, bleibt abzuwarten. Das Promomaterial zur finalen Staffel zeigt die beiden zwar innig vereint, aber hier könnte es viel Konfliktpotenzial geben, was am Ende vor allem dem Nachtkönig in die Karten spielen wird. Zudem hat die Mutter der Drachen in der Vergangenheit gezeigt, dass sie durchaus impulsiv und arrogant handeln kann, wenn etwas nicht nach ihrer Vorstellung läuft. Daenerys musste sich oft rechtfertigen, nichts mit ihrem wahnsinnigen Vater gemein zu haben. Wird sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, oder ihr großes Ziel doch noch selber in Gefahr bringen? Jon Schnee thumb|center|700px Am Anfang von Game of Thrones hätten wohl nur die wenigsten darauf getippt, dass Jon Schnee eine solche Karriere hinlegen würde. Zumindest wenn sie die Bücher nicht kannten. Als Bastard von Winterfell hat Jon keine Hoffnung auf Erbe und Regentschaft. Daher schließt er sich der Nachtwache an, bei der bereits sein Onkle Benjen dient. Der einst stolze Orden hat über die letzten Jahrhunderte jedoch einiges an Strahlkraft verloren. Um die wenigen übrig gebliebenen Burgen entlang der Mauer zu bemannen, werden Sträflinge gen Norden gekart. Mörder, Diebe und Vergewaltiger, die dort eine zweite Chance bekommen. In diesem rauen Klima setzt sich Jon nach Startschwierigkeiten durch, auch dank der Hilfe seines Mentors Lord Kommandant Mormont. Er infiltriert die Wildlinge, verteidigt die Schwarze Feste von den Angriffen Manke Rayders, wird selber zum Lord Kommandanten ernannt und steht in Hartheim dem Nachtkönig gegenüber. Nachdem er aufgrund seiner Entscheidung, den Wildlingen freies Geleit durch die Mauer zu gewähren, von einer Splittergruppe seiner eigenen Kameraden ermordet wird, erweckt ihn Melisandre wieder zum Leben. Desillusioniert hängt Jon seinen schwarzen Mantel an den Nagel und befreit lieber seine Heimat Winterfell von Ramsay Bolton. Nach dem Sieg in der "Schlacht der Bastarde" wird Jon von seinen Gefolgsleuten zum König des Nordens ausgerufen – wie sein Halbbruder Robb einige Jahre vor ihm. Jon Schnees Geschichte liest sich wie eine typische Underdog-Story, die durchaus bis zum Eisernen Thron führen könnte. Es wäre der letzte Schritt in einer bemerkenswerten Karriere. Zwar hat Jon Daenerys seine Unterstützung zugesichert und diese als Herrscherin anerkannt, aber wie wir wissen, ist er in Wahrheit Aegon Targaryen, Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und Lyanna Stark – und damit rechtmäßiger Erbe des Eisernen Throns. Wie Jon wohl reagieren wird, wenn er davon erfährt? Melisandre sieht in Jon Schnee zudem einen auserwählten Champion des Herrn des Lichts. Eine alte Legende besagt, dass eben dieser Champion die Weißen Wanderer bezwingen wird, dazu aber seine Gebliete opfern muss. Wird Jon in der dunkelsten Stunde Dany töten, um die Welt zu retten? Das würde zumindest das Dilemma um die Thronfolge etwas einfacher machen. Cersei Lennister thumb|center|700px Cersei werden von vielen nur Außenseiterchancen auf den Thron eingeräumt, aber man darf nicht vergessen, dass sie es ist, die diese Position im Augenblick inne hat und sie nur über ihre Leiche wieder räumen wird. Cersei hat es mittels Ruchlosigkeit, Brutalität und Heimstücke ganz nach oben auf die Karriereleiter geschafft. Selbst ihr Vater Tywin wäre wahrscheinlich ein bisschen stolz auf sie. Als älteste Tochter des stolzen Hauses Lennister wurde Cersei mit König Robert Baratheon verheiratet, lernte aber schnell diesen zu verabschauen. Daher zeugte Cersei ihre drei Kinder lieber mit Zwillingsbruder Jamie. Als dies von Ned Stark entdeckt wird, setzt es im Prinzip die Handlung von Game of Thrones erst so richtig in Gang. Cersei war also von Anfang an mittendrin. Nach Roberts von Cersei herbeigeführtem Tod übernimmt Sohn Joffrey den Thron. Dieser entpuppt sich jedoch als kaum kontrollierbarer Tyrann und Soziopath. Als Joffrey auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit vergiftet wird, bricht für Cersei trotzdem eine Welt zusammen. Ihr Hass wird dadurch nur noch weiter geschürt - und ihr Abstieg beginnt. Da die Tyrells immer mehr Einfluss in Königsmund gewinnen, will Cersei sie mit der Hilfe des fanatischen Hohen Spatz aus dem Verkehr ziehen – und wird am Ende selber gedemütigt, angespuckt und unter Hausarrest gestellt. Sie ersinnt den ultimativen Plan, um sich auf einen Schlag all ihrer Feinde zu entledigen. Beim Prozess gegen Loras Tyrell jagt sie die Septe von Baelor mitsamt dem Hohen Spatz und fast der gesamten Familie Tyrell in die Luft. Kollateralschaden des Ganzen ist allerdings Cerseis Sohn Tommen, der als Nachfolger von Joffrey zum König gekrönt wurde, und sich aus Verzweiflung aus dem Fenster stürzt. Nun sitzt also Königin Cersei, die Erste ihres Namens, auf dem Thron. Nach einem Treffen mit Daenerys und Jon hat sie zwar zugesagt, gemeinsam mit diesen gegen die Weißen Wanderer kämpfen zu wollen, in Wahrheit verfolgt sie aber ihre eigenen Ziele. Cersei ist zum diesem Zeitpunkt vollkommen unberechenbar. Wird sie es schaffen, sich gegen eine Übermacht an Feinden durchzusetzen, um am Ende zu triumphieren? Wir glauben eher, dass Cersei ihrem gerechten Schicksal nicht mehr lange entfliehen kann. Vielleicht wird es Jamie sein, der sich bald neben Königsmörder auch noch Königinnenmörder auf die Visitenkarte schreiben kann. Oder vielleicht gelingt es Arya den wohl prominentesten Namen von ihrer Liste zu streichen. So oder so: sollte Cersei Lennister am Ende von Game of Thrones auf dem namensgebenden Sitzmöbel verweilen, wäre das eine große Überraschung. Das große Finale - Das erwarten wir von Staffel 8